Emu
by Tsubaki Hi
Summary: ...perder tu cuerpo, tu alma... ¿serías capaz de darlo todo por recuperar a tu ser más preciado? ¿Te convertirías en un shinigami para conseguir tus propósitos? Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

_ Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que los personajes utilizados en este fic son sólo y únicamente de Matsushita Yoko sensei y yo sólo los utilizo para saciar mis ansias de escribir sobre ellos. Pero también he de constatar, que en este fic hay personajes propios de dos de mis obras: Stigma Angel (a la cual pertenecen Tsubaki Hi y Kaede Hikari) y My Immortal (a la que pertenecen Keiichi Adriana y Keiichi Shaoran), construyendo pues, un Crossover de todas ellas._

_ Por descontado, este es un fic Yaoi, es decir, relación chico-chico...homófogos, abstenerse de leerlo, y también personas que no le gusten este tipo de fics, así evitaremos futuros problemas. También decir, que será un fic sangriento en ocasiones y cosas que pueden herir a personas muy sensibles…si aún después de estas advertencias quieres leer, bienvenido seas._

Hichancita:** Wo…. ¡Este es tu primer fic!...estoy muy nerviosa…**

Tsubaki: **¿Por qué?...no lo has escrito tú….**

Hi-chan: **Ahh…pero no niegues que tú también lo estás ¿eh?**

Tsubaki: **¿Cómo voy a estar feliz de que la palurda esa escriba tonterías?**

Hichancita: **...buahhhh¡¡¡Ha llamado palurda a la jefa!**

Tsubaki amordazando a la conciencia nº 2: **Shh…que no te oiga la energúmena esa…**

Hi-chan:** Tarde ….jejejeje**

Ruido de cadenas, latigazos, alaridos…tras tres horas de tortura…

TH: **Creo que ya estamos listos para pasar a mi querido fic……a que si, Tsubaki?**

Tsubaki: **Por supuesto que si, ama…. **llorando

Hichancita¡**Bieeeeeeennnnnn!**

Hi-chan:**……¬¬U esta tía cada vez me da más miedo…**

TH: **¿Decías algo?... **látigo en mano

Hi-chan: **….nnU…Etto…..que qué feliz estoy, digo…**

TH: **Mejor…**

**Prólogo**

La luna iluminaba con su tenue luz las calles del distrito de Kyûshû, donde la ausencia de estrellas intensificaba más su labor en el cielo de una noche totalmente despejada, de la cual brotaba una suave brisa que llevaba el aroma del invierno……y de la sangre.

En un callejón no muy lejos del paso principal, una pareja íntimamente abrazada compartía un momento de absoluta soledad, mientras una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos, hasta quedar tras la espalda de la figura más baja, acercando su boca al oído de éste.

**-Ya está muerto……**

El joven de pelo corto, soltó el cuerpo inerte de su víctima, dejándolo caer en el pavimento, casi sin ruido, respetando el silencio de la noche. Tras mirarlo unos segundos, se agarró del brazo del otro joven, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, echando a caminar junto a él.

**-¿Por qué no me acompañaste?-**preguntó el más bajo de los dos.

**-Vine a buscarte ¿no?**- Respondió sin mirar a su acompañante.

**-Es verdad……pero la próxima vez, espérame.**

El joven no respondió, apretando un poco más el paso, hasta llegar frente a una espléndida mansión.

**-Ya hemos llegado a casa, entremos.**

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la mansión, la cual, se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. De repente, se pararon en medio de la oscuridad.

**-¿Lo has notado?**-Preguntó el mayor.

**-No estamos solos** –Respondió el otro, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto a su izquierda.

Se encaminaron pues, a la sala de estar, sigilosamente, no querían ahuyentar al intruso; con suerte, les serviría para un fin mejor.

**-Si que habéis tardado en llegar** –Susurró una voz entre las sombras, haciendo que las luces de la estancia se encendieran, revelando que había alguien sentado frente a ellos.

**-Realmente me había cansado de esperar**-Se hizo oír una voz tras ellos.

Los dos jóvenes prosiguieron con su mutismo, observando detenidamente la situación, hasta que el menor de ellos habló al fin.

**-Ya recuerdo……he oído hablar de vosotros……pero no comprendo que pretendéis adentrándoos en la morada de dos vampiros………Por muy fuerte que vuestra fama en nuestro mundo diga que seáis, no podréis……**-Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por el mayor.

**-Queréis nuestra ayuda¿no es así? **–Se dirigió a ellos- **No tenéis la pinta de ser tan estúpidos para intentar atacarnos en mi propia casa.**

**-Definitivamente, tienes razón; realmente no nos atraen vuestras actividades……aunque un poco de diversión no me vendría mal……**-Respondió sonriendo divertido, pero esta vez fue él el interrumpido por un carraspeo de su cómplice, lo que hizo que cambiara radicalmente de actitud.-**Es cierto, hemos venido a hacer un pacto con vosotros……algo que nos concierne a ti y a mí, Shaoran……algo que no podrás rehusar……**

_**CONTINUARÁ……**_


	2. Nuevas Compañías

_Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que los personajes utilizados en este fic son sólo y únicamente de Matsushita Yoko sensei y yo sólo los utilizo para saciar mis ansias de escribir sobre ellos. Pero también he de constatar, que en este fic hay personajes propios de dos de mis obras: Stigma Angel (a la cual pertenecen Tsubaki Hi y Kaede Hikari) y My Immortal (a la que pertenecen Keiichi Adriana y Keiichi Shaoran; también los Lothar), construyendo pues, un Crossover de todas ellas._

_Por descontado, este es un fic Yaoi, es decir, relación chico-chico...homófogos, abstenerse de leerlo, y también personas que no le gusten este tipo de fics, así evitaremos futuros problemas. También decir, que será un fic sangriento en ocasiones y cosas que pueden herir a personas muy sensibles…si aún después de estas advertencias quieres leer, bienvenido seas._

Hichancita: **Bravo, bravo, el primer capi! **Cantando

Hi-chan: **Es un milagro que hallamos llegado hasta aquí ¿eh?**

TH:** Ejem…. **

Tsubaki: **No te hagas la longuis que hasta tú misma dudabas de conseguirlo…**

TH: **Bueno….es verdad pero…. ¡Nada puede detenerme ahora! Muajajajajaja!**

Hi-chan: **……… (Por Yevon…. ¿no existen manicomios dónde ingresar a esta psicópata?)**

Tsubaki:**….. ¬¬…. Yo de ti no haría eso…..**

Risa malvada

Hi-chan: **¿Qué….? **mirada de terror

Tsubaki: **… somos sus conciencias… por eso sabe qué pensamos en cada momento…**

Hi-chan: **No…….**

Hichancita: **Sííííííííííííí!**

Ojos centelleantes y malvados acechan a Hi-chan

TH:** Creo que mi vena torturadora va a divertirse hoy….**

Hi-chan: **……. ¡Que alguien me salve!... Hichancita…Tsubaki… **Llora desesperado

Tsubaki: **Yo de ti, me lo tomaría con calma…XD**

Hichancita: **¡Que te diviertas!**

TH: **De eso me encargo yo…muajajajajaja..**

Hi-chan: **¡No……..!**

Tsubaki: **Mientras la jefa y conciencia observadora (que más le valdría observar y callar), se divierten, tengo el valor de presentarles el primer capi… alguna queja y yo no me hago responsable….**

Hichancita: **Wiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Tsubaki: **…….**

**Nuevas compañías**

_La oscuridad eterna bañaba mis manos, mi mirada desesperada te buscaba, anhelaba tu presencia en este infierno, en el cual, no había rastro de ti. Mis pies, doloridos, recorrían una y otra vez mis pasos, buscándote, sólo oyendo el eco de mi pesado corazón golpeando duramente mi cuerpo, con desesperación… (_Shi)

Entre la tierra y el infierno, erigido sobre un bosque de árboles de cerezo, inmunes al crudo invierno que afloraba en el mundo de los vivos, llenándolo todo a su alrededor, de una bella alfombra blanca que componían los pétalos de sus flores, se encontraba el departamento central Enma.

Reunidos en su interior, los shinigamis encargados del distrito de Kyûshû, se observaban unas diapositivas que el secretario de la central, Tatsumi Seiichiro, les mostraba.

**Y bien… ¿alguna pregunta?**- Se dirigió el secretario a los presentes.

**Tatsumi-san¿sabemos algo del autor de estas muertes?**- Inquirió un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda; Kurosaki Hisoka.

**Por supuesto Kurosaki-kun, ese es mi trabajo**- Respondió el siempre eficiente Tatsumi.

**¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?**- Preguntó riendo Tsuzuki.

**Tsuzuki-san, su sueldo se ha rebajado a la mitad**-Fue la respuesta del secretario al chico de orbes violeta eléctrico.

**Yo…ya me callo**- Fue la asustada respuesta del moreno.

**Prosigamos**-Retomó el ojiazul- **La identidad de los asesinos no es otra que antiguos enemigos del JuOhCho, hace más de 400 años que los perseguimos…**

**No serán acaso… la familia Keiichi¿verdad?**-Esta vez Tsuzuki habló en tono serio.

**-¿La familia...Keiichi?**- Preguntó intrigado el joven Hisoka.

**Si no recuerdo mal, se trataba de una familia adinerada, que controlaba gran parte de todo lo relacionado con la medicina, aquí, en Japón. Todos sus componentes habían sido médicos, enfermeras o doctores, que bien habían servido en guerras o en palacios reales, y gozaban de gran prestigio entre la comunidad médica. Aunque también popularidad, debido a que se rumoreaba que sus facultades para curar a la gente, provenían del poder que obtenían al lidiar con seres del más allá. Era cierto que esta familia se dedicaba enérgicamente a la mejora de la medicina por cualquier método posible, intentando encontrar lo que todo médico busca, la inmortalidad.**

**Pero ninguno pareció conseguirlo o, al menos, eso fue lo que se creyó, ya que, tras la fatídica muerte de la esposa del cabeza de familia, éste, destrozado, decidió marcharse de Japón para encontrar alguna forma de resucitar a su amada. Marchó pues, con sus dos hijos, al sur de Inglaterra, donde se sabe que, junto con la familia Lothar, protagonizó numerosos escándalos relacionados con su obsesión por lo sobrenatural.**

**Sin embargo, 5 años después de su llegada a Inglaterra, el primogénito de la familia Keiichi, cayó gravemente enfermo, y nada se podía hacer con su vida. Su padre, desesperado, intentó salvarlo mediante algo descabellado, insertando sangre de vampiros, los cuales había estado capturando y estudiando junto a la familia Lothar, en la corriente sanguínea de su propio hijo, transformándolo así, en un vampiro de la genética. Pero éste no respondió bien al tratamiento, perdiendo la razón y asesinando a todos los presentes en la intervención, dejando sólo con vida a su padre, huyendo desesperadamente de la vista del mundo, durante siglos. Aunque últimamente se ha estado comentando que ha empezado a moverse de nuevo por aquí… ¿he acertado, Tatsumi?**

**Sí y no**-Respondió el secretario**- Las actividades del sujeto son el motivo de este caso pero…no sólo él**-Hizo una pausa**-…su hermano pequeño también está implicado en todo esto. Son mucho más de lo que aparentan, no en vano han estado escapándose de nuestras manos durante 400 años, así que, aunque parezca mucho los datos que tenemos, no nos sirven de nada para determinar sus hábitos, ni cómo capturarlos. Debéis tener mucho cuidado con ellos, son muy peligrosos.** –Suspiró- **Lo único significativo que puedo daros de ellos son sus nombres, ya que ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su aspecto ni su edad exacta. De todos modos, espero buenos resultados por vuestra parte–**Sentenció Tatsumi.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

…_¿mi cuerpo?...No…yo ya había muerto…… ¿no es así?... ¿tan fácil es rendirse a la muerte?..._

**Realmente no entiendo cómo se supone que vamos a realizar nuestro trabajo sólo con sus nombres-**Se quejó Hisoka, mientras que él y Tsuzuki paseaban por la zona comercial.

**Cuando ocurrió lo de María Wong tampoco sabíamos nada de ella, y menos su nombre.-**Argumentó Tsuzuki.

**Por primera vez, tienes razón Tsuzuki.**

**¿Cómo que por primera vez? –**lloraba un chibi Tsuzuki.

**Pues no recuerdo otra vez en la que hayas tenido razón.**

**¡Eres malo Hisoka! **–Se alejó llorando Tsuzuki.

**Demonios…. ¿y ahora cómo se supone que tengo que encontrar a los dos sujetos que me pedió el jefe Konoe? –**Suspiró viendo como Tsuzuki salía corriendo- **En fin…creo que será más fácil sin él.**

**¿Así que sois vosotros, eh? Los famosos Shinigamis…**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Pero no fue duro para mí……………mientras desaparecía, pude ver por última vez tu rostro, a salvo de todo peligro……o eso creía._

Tsuzuki corría por las calles de la zona comercial, cuando de repente, chocó fuertemente contra algo, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo ante él.

**Lo…lo siento mucho-**Se disculpó Tsuzuki mientras le tendía la mano al accidentado-**Es que andaba un poco despistado…. nnU**

**No te preocupes –** Habló mientras se ayudaba de la mano de Tsuzuki para levantarse, hasta quedar frente a él-**Yo también andaba despistado, Tsuzuki-san – **Le sonrió.

**Tú eres…**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_¿POR QUÉ¡¿Por qué mis esfuerzos por protegerte se tornaron estériles¡¿Por qué mis ansias de ser un héroe ante tus ojos, de sacrificarlo todo por ti, no fueron más que meros intentos!_

**¿Qué has dicho? –** Preguntó sorprendido Hisoka girándose para ver a su acusador.

Frente a él se encontraba un chico de más o menos su edad y más alto que él, con aspecto arrogante y confiado, que a Hisoka no le gustó nada, vestido con unos pantalones por encima del muslo, botas de media caña y una blusa larga hasta por encima de la rodilla, de color amarillo. Pero lo que más le asombró al chico fue el color de sus ojos, y el de su pelo. Había oído alguna vez, que había gente que nacía con los ojos amarillos, al igual que los que tenía este chico, pero nunca que su pelo largo hasta los tobillos fuera de color verde metálico, el cual resaltaba la blancura espectral de su tez, y su aspecto andrógino. Eso jamás lo había oído.

**No tenía la impresión de que fueras sordo, Shinigami-kun –** Respondió desafiante el otro.

Eso le crispó los nervios a Hisoka, sobre todo porque no podía sentir nada proveniente de él, ni con su poder empático ni con el de shinigami. Eso no le gustó nada.

**Así que no me había equivocado –**Sonrió divertido el chico- **Pero lo que intentas hacer es inútil, tus poderes no funcionan conmigo.**

**¿Quién demonios eres tú? –**Preguntó ya harto Hisoka. Ya no le cabía duda de que aquel era un ser extraño… ¿y si fuera el vampiro que Tatsumi les había contado?...pero no podía ser…estaban bajo el sol de mediodía.

**¿Acaso me veo en la obligación de contestarte? Jajajaja….yo creo que no.**

**-¡Hi-chaaaaaaaaannnnn! **

**-¡Hisokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Ambos chicos pusieron cara de fastidio.

**Ya estamos….¬¬ -**Suspiraron al unísono.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Pero eso no es lo más doloroso………… ¿por qué, a pesar de haberte perdido, a pesar de que no existas en el mundo de los vivos, no te encuentro aquí, conmigo¿Por qué me siento tan inmensamente solo en la Oscuridad?_

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una terraza, disfrutando de unos refrescos, mientras dos de ellos se lanzaban miradas de desprecio. Llevaban 15 minutos sin dirigirse la palabra.

**-Hi-chan¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño, por favor?-** Preguntó una voz que Hisoka no reconoció, fijándose por primera vez en su dueño.

**_Esto es de locos-_** Pensó mientras lo observaba. De nuevo los mismos ojos atigrados, pero esta vez adornados por una melena azul metálico, y una tez algo menos espectral, pero igualmente andrógino. Parecía ser más bajo que su amigo, quizás de la altura de Hisoka, de una complexión algo más débil que la de su compañero, el cual su cuerpo, no dejaba entrever si era un hombre o una mujer. Sólo lo sabía por sus voces, que, aunque no eran muy masculinas, dejaba claro que eran chicos.

**-¿Así que un niño, eh?...te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú-**Respondió molesto el chico de pelo verde, sacando a Hisoka de sus cavilaciones, viendo cómo el interlocutor le echaba una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

**-Hi-chan… ¿puedo comerme tu trozo de pastel?-**Interrumpió Tsuzuki señalando al plato de Hi, sin tocarlo.

**¿Eh?...Sí claro, toma. Odio los dulces-**Dijo dándole su plato a Tsuzuki.-**De todos modos… ¿quién eres tú?-**Preguntó al percatarse por primera vez de la presencia de Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki rió –**Es verdad, aún no nos hemos presentado-** Dijo mientras dejaba el plato ya vacío a un lado y mirando a los presentes.-**Yo soy Tsuzuki Asato, y este es mi compañero, Kurosaki Hisoka.-**Sonrió-**Encantado-**le tendió la mano a los chicos. El mayor lo ignoró.

**-Así que este de aquí es tu compañero…-**Dijo el peliverde mirando a Hisoka, señalando a Tsuzuki.-**No sois tan interesantes como yo pensaba.**

**-Esto ya es el colmo-**Dijo enfadado Hisoka-**Ni siquiera tienes la educación de presentarte, y encima nos insultas.**

**-Hisoka, ya basta –**Le dijo nervioso Tsuzuki.

**-No-**Dijo mirando fijamente al chico que tenía enfrente-**¿Qué narices sabrás tú de nosotros para poder juzgarnos!...no voy a permitir que un desconocido que ni siquiera se digna a decir su nombre se de tantos aires para juzgarnos a Tsuzuki o a mí…así que… ¿qué demonios es lo que pretendes?-**Diciendo esto último se levantó de su sitio, golpeando la mesa al apoyar ambas manos. No lo soportaba…este chico tenía la misma forma de tratarles como le trataba Muraki, menospreciándolos todo el tiempo, sin tener ni idea de él.

**-Parece ser que estás muy interesado en saber quién soy…pero realmente no me da la gana de decírtelo, y no tengo por qué retractarme en lo que he dicho.-**Dijo sonriendo perversamente-**¿Así que te recuerdo a alguien que odias, eh?...¿Muraki?...no lo conozco…pero sería interesante…**

**-¿Cómo…!...no puede ser…me has leído-**empezó nervioso Hisoka, mientras su enfado iba creciendo por momentos-** ¿Cómo narices te atreves a leerme el pensamiento!**

**-Jajajajaja….es muy divertido-**dijo manteniendo su sonrisa malvada-.**..lo he estado haciendo todo el tiempo-**recalcó esto último-** especialmente a ti, shinigami-kun…más que nada porque a shinigami-san no hay forma de sondearlo…pero...a ti es muy fácil…y muy divertido…**

**-¡Ya basta!-** Fue el turno de saltar a su compañero.

**-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Hikari **–Respondió mirando desafiante a su compañero.

**- ¿Así que te divierte registrar la mete de las personas? –**Hisoka ya no podía más -**¿Te divierte hacer ver que los tienes a tu merced?-**Dijo temblando por la rabia.

**-Por supuesto…**

**-¿Por qué mientes, Hi?-**le interrumpió Tsuzuki. –**No necesitas hacerte valer por nadie, ni hacer cómo que no nos conoces.-**Le sonrió- **Sabes perfectamente quiénes somos y qué hacemos aquí ahora, pero no necesitas probar que eres digno de nosotros, Hi-chan.**

**-No se de qué demonios hablas…-**Dijo el aludido desviando la mirada.

**Tsuzuki… ¿qué estás diciendo? **–Preguntó un desconcertado Hisoka, volviéndose a sentar y mirando alternativamente a su compañero y al chico.-** ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?**

**-Uff…bueno…cómo decirte…-**dijo nervioso Tsuzuki mirando a su compañero que se enfadaba por momentos- …**ellos dos son las personas que teníamos que buscar…las que nos ayudarán en el nuevo caso. Ellos son Kaede Hikari-chan-**señaló al más bajito- **y este de aquí es Tsubaki Hi-chan –**ahora al peliverde- **serán nuestros nuevos compañeros…**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Mis ojos no pueden ver, mis oídos no oyen, no hay sabor en mis labios, mi olfato no capta nada, y mi piel se pierde en la insensibilidad._

Hisoka se paseaba nerviosamente por su departamento, cada vez con un enfado mayor.

**-¿Y cuándo narices pensaban decírmelo!**-Gritaba mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas por la estancia- **¿Por qué no me tienen en cuenta!...¡Esto es absurdo!**

**-Tranquilízate Soka…sabíamos que te opondrías…por eso…no te dijimos nada-**Se acercó a él- **De verdad que lo siento…**

**-¿Qué me opondría¡¡Por supuesto que me opongo! -**Dijo mirando fieramente a Tsuzuki-**Sobretodo a que ese…Hi o como se llame se convierta en uno de nuestros compañeros… ¡ese tío es como él! **–Se paró en seco al notar que había dicho tal cosa.

**-¿Así que ese chico tenía razón?**-Se acercó a Hisoka y le posó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, reanudó la conversación- **Hisoka…sé que su comportamiento no fue el más acertado…pero estoy seguro de que él en verdad no es como aparenta…hay mucho que no sabes de ellos.**

**-No tiene nada que ver, Tsuzuki.**-Insistió Hisoka- **Ese chico…aunque sea un shinigami… ese chico no… no es…cómo decirlo…alguien en quien se pueda confiar. Es extraño…por muy poderoso que sea, no puede ocultarme lo que siente…no como él…**

**-Hisoka…ese chico no es como Muraki, ni de lejos…**-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Hisoka y lo abrazaba-**Y él no volverá a hacerte daño Hisoka…eso tenlo por seguro…**

**-Tsuzuki…**

Al contrario de lo que pensó Tsuzuki en un principio, Hisoka no le rechazó, uniéndose a su abrazo. Realmente, aquel muchacho había afectado le de sobremanera…**_si Hisoka supiera lo equivocado que estaba…_**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Estoy muerto, lo sé, pero por ello no dejo de existir, no por ello dejo de anhelar con cada partícula de mi ahora inexistente piel……tus caricias……tus palabras……tus labios……que me hacían perderme en lo más profundo del infinito, donde nada ni nadie sería capaz de romper esa unión._

Una voz cantaba en una habitación contigua, mientras su dueño, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, miraba por la luna a través de ésta, entristecido.

"**Kasuka na hikari ni yobi samasarete…" **(Una débil luz me llama desde lejos…)

"…**.hakanai yume no kioku to kiesou na koe" **(…el recuerdo de un sueño transitorio y una voz desapareciendo)

"**Usureteyuku kioku no naka de…"** (Dentro del desvanecido recuerdo…)

"…**mou ichido dake dakishimetakute" **(…quiero abrazarte una vez más)

"**setsunai kurai sakebitsuzukeru kimi no na o…" **(Casi doloroso, continúo gritando tu nombre…)

"…**koe ga nakunaru made" **(...hasta que mi voz se pierda)

"**soba de warau…kimi ga iru" **(Cerca sonriendo…tu estás aquí) –prosiguió una segunda voz.

El que había estado cantando se giró para aquel que lo había interrumpido con esa última estrofa.

**-Así no continúa la canción**

**-Ahh, así que tú si que puedes saltarte partes y yo no puedo cambiar el orden, que listo que eres Hi-chan –**le respondió divertido el aludido.

……_pero me pudo más el orgullo……quería demostrarte que lo eras todo para mí, sacrificándome por ti, por vosotros……pero fue en vano……fue inútil, y ahora no poseo nada……_

El chico no respondió, un silencio profundo reinó durante unos minutos, hasta que el mayor habló.

**-Hoy…hace un año, Hikari-** Cambió radicalmente de tema el otro, mientras una lágrima brillaba a la luz de la luna, mientras surcaba su rostro.-**En un día como hoy…lo perdí todo…**

Hikari se acercó despacio a él, mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su amigo, acogiéndolo en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba su verde melena.

**-Hi…no lo has perdido todo…**-le dijo para tranquilizarlo, pues éste había aumentado notoriamente su llanto, aferrándose a su compañero-**…yo todavía estoy aquí, contigo…**-le cogió por la barbilla para levantarle la cara, apartando los mechones de su rostro y acariciándolo con suavidad y ternura-**…y te ayudaré a recuperarlo todo, y te apoyaré tomes la decisión que tomes y vayas por el camino que vayas, mi querido Hi.-**volvió a abrazarlo de nuevo.

**-Hikari…-**repitió su nombre un par de veces, mientras sollozaba desconsolado-**…Hikari…**

_Abro de nuevo mis ojos cerrados y mi alma se alza hasta lo más recóndito, donde espera mi otro yo……_

(Shi, Final)

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_Bueno, quería decirles que aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, y les agradezco mucho a quienes lo leáis, sobre todo a mi tomodachi Hikarita y a mi aprendiz pada happy (hiyoda-chan te agradece enormemente que la apoyes ), aunque no puedo olvidar a tasartir, que ha sido tan amable de dejarme un review (…muchas gracias por animarme, y ten por seguro que este fic será bastante largo, yo también disfruto leyendo los de esas dimensiones, y me gustaría que me dijeses cuáles son tus fic, para poder leerlos, me agradaría mucho), y de apoyarme desde el prólogo, muchísimas gracias a todos_

_**-Tsubaki Hi-**_


	3. Reminiscencias

_Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que los personajes utilizados en este fic son sólo y únicamente de Matsushita Yoko sensei y yo sólo los utilizo para saciar mis ansias de escribir sobre ellos. Pero también he de constatar, que en este fic hay personajes propios de dos de mis obras: Stigma Angel (a la cual pertenecen Tsubaki Hi y Kaede Hikari) y My Immortal (a la que pertenecen Keiichi Adriana y Keiichi Shaoran; también los Lothar), construyendo pues, un Crossover de todas ellas._

_Por descontado, este es un fic Yaoi, es decir, relación chico-chico...homófogos, abstenerse de leerlo, y también personas que no le gusten este tipo de fics, así evitaremos futuros problemas. También decir, que será un fic sangriento en ocasiones y cosas que pueden herir a personas muy sensibles…si aún después de estas advertencias quieres leer, bienvenido seas._

TH:…**wo…que silencio…en mi cabeza…se oye eco**

**REMINISCENCIAS**

_Desesperación, caos, desconcierto, soledad, miedo…… ¡horror!..._

_(Yami)_

**Nunca he llegado a comprenderlo; la lluvia, la noche; jamás he podido entender porqué la mezcla de éstas hace estremecerse al corazón humano. Miedo, soledad, angustia y pesar recorren cada fibra de sus almas esperando a un ser que les reconforte, que les proteja de ellas…sinceramente, para mi, ambas constituyen algo indispensable en mi vida… ¿o debería decir en mi no-vida?...realmente no tiene importancia…**

**¿Sabes?...por un tiempo, dejé de tocarlo…sí…ya no componía esas melodías que tanto te gustaban, ni en medio de la noche toco ya las refinadas cuerdas del violín, y mis dedos casi no se deslizan formando la ansiosa melodía de un piano…para mí, ya no tiene sentido hacerlas, ya no me encuentro reconfortado ante ellas…sólo la noche, sólo la lluvia…sólo ellas me ayudan a soportar este dolor, esta angustia…aunque realmente, sólo hacen que recuerde el tiempo junto a ti…todas nuestras peleas, todos nuestros reencuentros, nuestras reconciliaciones…todo fue observado bajo la atenta mirada de la noche y mientras, la dulce melodía de la lluvia hacía eco en nuestro oídos.**

**¿Lo recuerdas?...la primera vez en la que nos encontramos, ya era de noche, y fuera de tu habitación, llovía…realmente, fui muy afortunado de que mi sed me llevara hasta ti, y que tú refrenaras mis instintos, porque aunque tú no lo recuerdes, ese día estaba resuelto a matarte, a destruirte, a alimentarme de ti, haciendo que mi existencia se prolongara por más tiempo…pero ahora, por mucho que me duela, por mucho que tu inexistencia me parta el alma, no quiero que mi estancia en este mundo desaparezca, porque lo he decidido, estoy resuelto a recuperarte, porque ya estoy cansado de perder y tener que superarlo; ya no más. Me han dado la oportunidad de volver contigo, y voy a hacerlo, porque quiero que tu esencia vuelva, que tu alma regrese junto a mí. **

**Se lo que dirías si supieras lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer; se que intentarías detenerme ante lo que voy a permitir, pero el deseo de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos es más infinito que la culpa que pueda causarme tales acciones…pero puede quizás, que al fin y al cabo, sea castigado con ello, ya que, a pesar de que mi vida acabó hace ya demasiados siglos para mí, esto puede resultar mi fin. Pero si el resultado es que vuelvas a caminar entre los vivos, que así sea; no opondré objeción alguna.**

**Antes dije castigado…es gracioso, creo que no estoy precisamente siendo bendecido ahora, pero dejemos sarcasmos y dobles sentidos para luego; ya habrá tiempo de ellos.**

**Aún así, quería decírtelo, quería que supieras cuanto siento haber hecho que sucediera esto…ya se que las cosas pasan, y que uno no debe autocompadecerse ni arrepentirse de sus acciones, ya que no resuelve nada…pero aún así, lo siento…Siento no haber sido lo que siempre esperaste, no haberte dado lo que necesitaras, no haberte dicho nunca lo que sentía, porque aunque tú lo sabías, yo nunca te lo dije, y jamás me reprochaste nada…siempre decías que para ti era suficiente con saberlo, que no querías presionarme con algo que me costara tanto admitir, que mis acciones eran suficientes para darte cuenta de qué era lo que yo sentía…pero para mí no era suficiente, y jamás lo será…y aún no puedo decírtelo, y me atormenta, porque he necesitado que murieses para sentir la necesidad de gritarle al mundo entero lo que yo siento.**

**Perdóname…por lo impersonal que resulta esta confesión, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo en el que ambos caminábamos por el mismo sendero. Pero sobretodo, siento el haber permitido que me arrebataran tu vida…no lo entiendo…y aún así, tus últimas palabras no fueron de reproche, ni rencor, ni odio…sólo volviste a mostrarme tu infinito amor una vez más, haciendo que me deshiciera totalmente, llorando como un niño pequeño.**

**Ya lo he decidido, y si estos instantes son los únicos que tengo para que tú y yo nos despidamos por última vez, que así sea. Por ello, por todo lo que me diste y lo que has dejado en mí, por todo lo que sufriste a mi lado y me apoyaste cuando más lo necesité, por todo el amor y el cariño que nos diste, tanto a mí como a mi hermano, el cual te extraña tanto como yo, y aunque no esté a favor, ha decidido ayudarme a recuperarte. Pero sobre todo, te agradezco el profundo amor que siempre por mí profesaste y que, sinceramente, yo correspondía desde lo más profundo de mí ser.**

**Por eso, yo, te a…**

_Mi vida, mi muerte, mis ansias, mis objetivos, mi poder, mi cuerpo, mi alma, tú……todo perdido…… ¿qué queda?...mi yo partido, dividido, desperdigado en la nada, la cual, si bien no nace, puede llegar a ser……_

El chico releyó la carta una vez más, pero siguió sin convencerle del todo. Nunca hacía ni había hecho este tipo de cosas, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos de una forma tan impersonal como era ésta, por eso no acababa de gustarle. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo de esta forma, ya que había sido culpa suya que las cosas hubiesen seguido ese rumbo. O eso pensaba él.

Recordó cuando hacía varias semanas, había llegado de su cacería, encontrando a esos dos extraños chicos en su sala de estar. Volvió a recordar la propuesta del mayor de ellos. Realmente no es que le hiciera demasiada gracia su plan, pero era lo único que podían hacer si ambos querían recuperar lo perdido. Al fin y al cabo, aunque era un poco cruel decirlo, si algo salía mal, el que más salía perdiendo era aquel chico.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la figura que sigilosamente se acercaba a él por detrás, ojeando lo que éste llevaba en las manos.

**¿Qué tienes ahí, hermanito?**

La reacción del otro fue inmediata. Abrió el cajón del escritorio donde estaba escribiendo, y escondió rápidamente la hoja en éste.

**Nada en lo que mi entrometido hermano deba meter las narices –**Se giró, cerrando con llave el cajón y guardando la llave en un lugar seguro, sin que el otro lo viera.

**Joo...Shaoran…desde aquello estás muy borde conmigo…**-hizo una pausa-**…bueno...quiero decir...tú siempre has sido un borde y un antipático, un cascarrabias y un… ¡auch! **-Se frotó la cabeza tras el golpe de su hermano.

**Gracias sobre tu maravillosa descripción de mi persona, Adriana…pero ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?...como fomentar tu inteligencia...por ejemplo **-salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por su hermano pequeño.

**Shaoraaannn…no seas tan malo conmigo… ¿a dónde vas?... **-habló un chibi Adriana colgado del brazo de su hermano con ojos llorosos.

**Sólo necesito pensar, Adriana…volveré en un rato…**

**Pero Shaoran…está lloviendo a cántaros...**

Sonríe nostálgicamente mientras sale hacia la calle-...**sí…lo se**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Lo sé……lo conozco……lo siento ahora sobre mí……_

Hisoka se sentía mejor que nunca. No había tenido ningún sueño perturbador, ni había despertado en medio de la noche bañado en sudor, asustado porque alguien lo estuviera observando. No, esta vez no fue así. Se sentía muy cómodo y protegido y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos temiendo que fuera algún juego de su imaginación, pero si era así, todos sus sentidos le engañaban. Percibía un olor muy familiar y tranquilizador, escuchaba un suave ruido que sonaba como si de música se tratase, provocando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Su piel notaba que algo cálido lo rodeaba, haciendo que intentara fundirse con esa calidez. Sólo su cabeza se resentía, provocándole leves punzadas en las sienes, pero casi imperceptibles, aunque incitaron a que abriera los ojos muy lentamente, para que se fueran acostumbrando a la fuerte luz que entraba por entre las cortinas, haciendo que se cubriera con un de sus brazos, por lo que notó un movimiento a su lado. Se sintió confundido...incluso en un momento llegó a sentir miedo, pero lo desechó en seguida, puesto que en ningún otro momento había resultado ser amenazador para él. Despacio, volvió a quitarse el brazo de los ojos, mirando con precaución a lo que podría encontrarse.

**¡¿TSUZUKI!...**-gritó sorprendido el chico al ver que no era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero el que se encontraba con el en SU CAMA y ABRAZÁNDOLE mientras dormía. No podía creérselo…intentó pensar… ¿qué le había llevado a estar acostado en su cama con Tsuzuki abrazándolo?...bueno…la noche anterior…estaba muy confundido…ese chico le había afectado demasiado…y Tsuzuki…él le había reconfortado…así era…le había abrazado y…pero un momento…eso no explicaba que hacía en la cama con ÉL…lo miraba confuso…Tsuzuki parecía estar muy cómodo…daba la impresión de que no quería despertar…de que era feliz…eso hizo que los labios de Hisoka se tornaran en una sonrisa, mientras lo admiraba…nunca pudo entenderlo…¿por qué Tsuzuki, alguien que era tan escandaloso, infantil y torpe, lograba reconfortarlo de esa manera?...¿por qué sabía que en lo más profundo de su ser lo odiaba por ser así?...porque lo odiaba…esa era la verdad…odiaba que fuera de esa forma…que pudiera reír tan abiertamente, que no hubiera nadie a quien no respetara y entendiera, porque él…hasta incluso a Muraki, le había demostrada más de una vez su profundo respeto…siempre sonriente, pasara lo que pasase...aunque su alma se partiera, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse él mismo por su bien y por el de los demás, no importándole jamás su seguridad…y le odiaba enormemente por eso…le dolía sentirse así, que Tsuzuki representara toda su vida, porque lo hacía…para él el tiempo que pasaba con Tsuzuki, aunque se quejara, aunque le insultara una y otra vez, era lo mejor que podía pasarle…porque sabía que Tsuzuki no se alejaría de él…pero sobre todo, por lo que más le odiaba, era porque tenía miedo de perderle…de que se cansara de él…de ser una carga…y más que nada, temía, por encima de todo, que para Tsuzuki sólo fuera un compañero…que nunca llegara a verle como algo más…nada más que un niño…

Tsuzuki abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en frente a Hisoka, ya despierto, que le miraba intensamente…aunque parecía no haberse percatado de su despertar…su mirada estaba perdida y se encontraba pensativo. Tsuzuki esbozó una sonrisa, estrechando más el abrazo, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de Hisoka entre ellos...aquel cuerpo que anhelaba proteger y cuidar…aquel cuerpo que pertenecía a la persona que él más…

**Buenos días Soka…-**le susurró al oído cuando lo tuvo lo más cerca- **¿te encuentras mejor?**

Hisoka despertó de sus ensoñaciones, encontrándose cada vez más cerca del cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo su respiración acompasada cerca de su oído, y su dulce voz taladrando cada uno de sus nervios, los cuales maltrataban una a una las vértebras de su espalda, provocando que un intenso color rojo aflorara en sus mejillas. No podía separarse. Se sentía paralizado entre tanta afluencia de sentimientos. Sus sentimientos…de Tsuzuki no podía percibir nada…sus propios sentimientos nublaban ahora todo, y ni siquiera lograba articular palabra.

**Soka… ¿estás bien? **–preguntó el muchacho al ver que el chico no se apartaba, ni le respondía, sólo temblaba. Lo apartó un poco de sí para poder mirarle a la cara, preocupado, y sin dejar de abrazarle, una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro, acariciándolo.- **Hisoka… ¿por qué no me contestas?... ¿te encuentras mal?...estás muy rojo… **-susurró acercando la frente a la suya, para comprobar su temperatura. Esto hizo que el chico entrara en shock, aún más cuando su compañero posó sus suaves labios en su frente, dándole un tierno beso-**…Hisoka…**

**¡Hisoka chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!... ¡Hisoka chaaaaaaaaannnnn!... ¡¿Has visto a Tsuzuki san?... **–Irrumpió un chico peliazul en la habitación, casi tirando la puerta abajo- **¡Ups!...si está contigo…**-Se acercó a la cama subiéndose a ella de rodillas, observando a escasos centímetros los rostros de los dos muchachos- **¡Qué interesante!...ustedes sigan, que a mí no me importa .**

**O/O **–Hisoka y Tsuzuki en estado de shock absoluto, totalmente rojos.

**¿Pero qué les pasa?... ¡ah!...esperen un momento!...¡ya se!...es porque prefieren que les grabe, ¿no es eso?...yo siempre digo que hay que grabar los momentos hermosos…nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir…por eso llevo siempre una cámara encima…me costó mucho conseguirla...pero me ha servido de mucho, sobretodo para espiar a Hi-chan… ese sí que sabía tener momentos lindos con Sh… -**Un zapato salió volando en ese momento golpeando la cabeza del muchacho, haciendo que cayera entre los dos shinigamis, separándolos al instante. En la puerta de la habitación, un chico se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro totalmente pálido que resaltaba más aún su belleza, haciéndolo parecer muy frágil, pero su cejo estaba fruncido, y expresaba una profunda molestia y enfado.

**¡¿A quién narices le interesa eso maldito idiota! **– gritó al chico desde la puerta.

**A…aniki...estás despierto… -**dijo el chico dolorido, corriendo hasta éste, abrazándolo- **Ohayô**

**¿Cómo no voy a estar despierto?...tu odioso parloteo se oía claramente desde todos lados…eres un maldito ruidoso...no dejas dormir a nadie…además…te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Aniki…no soy tu hermano –**le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

**Pero Hi-chan… es que me aburría…y como tú estabas durmiendo, por eso me vine a buscar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka…yo no quería despertarte…- **dijo con ojos llorosos- **además…te he preparado algo para desayunar… he intentado hacerlas lo mejor posible, como las que hacía papá…¿vienes a probarlas?...porfa…**

Sorprendentemente para Hisoka, e incluso para Tsuzuki, que observaban la escena sentados en la cama, el chico esbozó una tierna sonrisa hacia su compañero.

**Hay que ver lo infantil que eres por las mañanas, otooto-chan, pero está bien…vamos a probarlas…espero no indigestarme… **- y volviendo con su rostro serio salió de la habitación.

**¡Vamos a desayunar!...**-gritó contentísimo Hikari, a lo que los demás asintieron y bajaron junto a él hasta el comedor.

_Pero mi corazón late…… ¿por qué?...mi mente grita…… ¿a qué se debe?...sólo Oscuridad responde a mis ruegos…… ¿qué he de hacer, Oscuridad, para que me abraces?...suplica todo mi ser……mi ser……yo……_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Me abordan preguntas sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre el futuro…… ¿futuro?...futuro……pero yo no vivo, aunque no puedo volver a morir……pero sin embargo, los latidos de este atormentado corazón no cesan……mi cuerpo no existe……Delirio……pero yo aún existo…… ¿existo? ¿Por qué?_

Hacía horas que su hermano había salido de casa. No se había atrevido a salir tras él, porque sabía lo que adoraba la soledad…aún así, estaba muy preocupado. Él apoyaría a su hermano fuese lo que fuese lo que hiciera éste, pero lo que iban a intentar esos dos, era muy peligroso…sólo rogaba que la persona más importante en su vida supiera lo que hacía……

Su hermano….aún recordaba cómo había hecho lo posible por matarle…incluso la había utilizado a ella para eso…afortunadamente, se dio realmente cuenta de lo que significaba en realidad para él…de cómo había sido su vida tras que éste desapareciera, cuando sólo tenía 12 años. Le habían mentido y dicho que su querido hermano había asesinado brutalmente a personas inocentes, y le entrenaron arduamente para que vengara la muerte de esos desdichados, junto a la organización en la que su padre trabajaba…

Ese maldito…..primero había estado experimentando con su hermano…provocándole esa dolorosa enfermedad que lo destrozaba lentamente por dentro, y que éste, trataba día tras día, de ocultar ante los ojos de los demás…su profundo dolor...y su miedo…él se convenció de que su hermano había enloquecido ante la enfermedad, y que eso le había llevado a convertirse en el monstruo que todos creían que era…y así acabó él siendo otro de los experimentos de su odioso padre, listo para acabar con su existencia…pero entonces…llegó el momento propicio…esperó más de cuatro siglos hasta encontrarlo…lucharon y perdió…tan poderoso era su hermano que no tardó en acabar con él…pero en esa batalla, descubrió que el dolor y la soledad que siempre vio en los ojos de su hermano, no habían cambiado nada durante cuatrocientos años. No era un monstruo…cierto que había acabado con la vida de personas, pero éstas jamás fueron lo inocente que le obligaron a creer. Era su hermano…la única víctima que sufría, que era perseguido por todos, humanos y vampiros por su condición de ambos y su gran poder y el que, hasta que llegó ella, permaneció en absoluta soledad…durante tanto tiempo…

Lo admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo…lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y si su hermano se lo pidiera, se quitaría la vida sin dudarlo…él jamás fue un fanático…nunca le gustó recibir órdenes y en eso era igual a él…pero veía en éste un profundo respeto que no podía ser ignorado…inteligencia, comprensión…vale que siempre era muy borde, frío y distante…pero, ¿qué podía esperarse?...cuatro siglos de soledad son una completa eternidad…

El sonido de una puerta entreabrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Fue corriendo hacia el baño, cogiendo una toalla y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la entrada, dónde su hermano mayor acababa de llegar. Su pelo largo hasta la cintura y lacio, negro como el más oscuro azabache, se encontraba pegado a su alto y esbelto cuerpo…piernas largas enfundadas en sus eternos pantalones negros y sus botas de igual color…un torso perfectamente delineado se dejaba entrever entre su camisa, empapada con la lluvia, y su hermoso pelo delineando deliciosamente su cuerpo, mientras sus refulgentes ojos verdes miraban a un punto vacío, como cada vez que volvía a casa…se acercó a su hermano, llamándolo suavemente, rodeándolo con la toalla…

**Shaoran… -**susurró tomando entre sus manos su pálida tez, viendo la profunda tristeza que emanaba de sus hermosos ojos. Apartó cuidadosamente algunos mechones que se escurrían por su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios…siempre se preguntó cómo un ser tan perfecto podía llegar a sufrir tanto como su hermano…estaban cálidos, al contrario que el resto de su cuerpo, el cual se asemejaba a un témpano de hielo…pasó sus dedos suavemente por ellos, delineándolos, percibiendo la calidez de la sangre que aún manaba en ellos tras la cacería. Acercó lentamente los labios a los suyos, degustando su sabor…el sabor de su querido hermano…se separó un momento para observarle…un ligero rubor en sus mejillas había logrado dar color a su nacarado rostro. Sonrió ante tal arrebatadora visión-…**Shaoran...**-repitió antes de posar nuevamente sus labios en los suyos…poco a poco, la boca de su hermano se fue entreabriendo, dejando pasar su lengua con facilidad, notando que ahora cercaba sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Por su parte, apartó las manos del rostro de Shaoran, para pasarlas a su cuello, empujándolo levemente hacia él, apretándose más contra su cuerpo y enredando sus dedos en la suave cabellera ébano de su hermano. Profundizó más el beso, explorando con su lengua cada centímetro de la cavidad del mayor, y éste, enredaba una y otra vez su lengua a la del pequeño, ofreciéndole el sabor que tanto les gustaba a ambos. Algo tibio cayó sobre su mejilla tras separarse por falta de aliento, descubriendo el rostro de su hermano surcado por lágrimas ensangrentadas. Sonrió cálidamente a su querida mitad, recogiendo sus lágrimas entre sus labios.

**Shaoran…**-susurró por tercera vez mirándolo fijamente, rozando sus labios con los suyos-**… ¿quieres...que subamos?**- el mayor sólo asintió, dejándose llevar de la mano hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, Adriana hizo que Shaoran se tumbara suavemente sobre la cama y fue desprendiéndole lentamente de sus prendas mojadas, dejando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, refulgente a la luz de la luna que lo bañaba desde la ventana. Quedó totalmente extasiado ante esta visión, tanto, que se sorprendió verse tumbado en la cama bajo Shaoran, que empezaba a desprenderle pasivamente de su ropa. Fue el turno de él, para que un leve rubor adornara sus también pálidas mejillas…tan parecidas a las de su hermano…un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar los dulces labios de Shaoran sobre su piel, besándole tiernamente cada centímetro…

"**_Dios…los ángeles no saben cómo es el verdadero paraíso…"_**-pensó notando que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, ahora que sentía la humedad de la lengua de su hermano mayor recorrerle, dejando escapar leves gemidos de entre sus labios. Shaoran seguía con su juego, torturándole a cada caricia, a cada beso, cada leve pinchazo que sentía cuando hundía levemente sus colmillos en él, extasiándole con el olor de la sangre, volviendo de nuevo a cerrar la herida, pasando su cálida lengua por ella. Su cabello mojado, recorría a conjunto con sus manos su expuesto cuerpo, mientras la boca de su hermano bajaba lentamente hasta detenerse en su hombría.

Los gemidos de placer aumentaron de intensidad, cuando la cavidad húmeda del mayor se cerró en torno a su miembro, y su lengua ondeaba, rodeándolo, una y otra vez, succionándolo, notando que su hombría ya endurecida, palpitaba dolorosamente entre sus labios. Shaoran bajó, esta vez concentrándose en la entrada del pequeño, introduciendo suavemente sus dedos, uno a uno, para acostumbrarlo, hasta que su hermano estuvo preparado. Subió para encontrarse con lo labios del menor, besándolos hambrientamente, con deseo en sus ojos esmeraldas. Adriana dejó escapar un leve gemido de impaciencia, con lo que éste se introdujo lentamente en él, hasta que su hombría quedó totalmente en su interior…se abrazó a su cuello, notando el aliento de Shaoran sobre el suyo propio, cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de él, besando tiernamente su cuello, oyendo los gemidos del pequeño muy cerca de su oído, cada vez más fuerte, suplicándole que fuera más rápido, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas para sentir mayor placer en las embestidas. Shaoran aumentó el ritmo, acariciando con una de sus manos su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo y haciendo que sus caderas chocaran con más intensidad, provocando que nuevos gemidos de placer afloraran desde los labios de Adriana. Pronto llegarían al clímax, y Shaoran lo sabía, así que hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de su hermano, empezando a deleitarse con su sangre. Adriana lo imitó, cerrando el círculo, extasiado por tanto placer. Fue el turno de Shaoran de romperlo, emitiendo un sonoro gemido al desfogarse a la misma vez que su hermano, quedando exhausto sobre él, sin salir todavía de su interior. Sus respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas, y el sudor perlaba sus espectrales pielesbrillando bajo la luz de la luna.

Shaoran se separó lentamente del interior de su hermano, recostándose a su lado y cerró los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Adriana sonrió ante tan hermosa visión…su hermano…su ángel caído de cabellos ébanos y corazón oscuro, tan triste y melancólico, que perdía la razón cuando la sangre rozaba sus labios, cerrándolo en sí mismo, para torturarse. Se alegró de haber descubierto cómo podía hacer que su querido Shaoran pudiera dormir en paz por las noches y como así recuperaba poco a poco la vida. Acarició suavemente su rostro y se recostó sobre su ahora cálido pecho, jugando con sus hebras azabache, y esperanzado de que con el nuevo sol, los ojos de su querido hermano volverían a cobrar vida.

_Oscuridad, háblame……Oscuridad……bésame……Oscuridad…………ámame………_

_(Yami, Final)_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_¡Siento muchísimo el retraso!...pero comprendan que mis exámenes de selectividad acaparaban todas mis neuronas, y aunque quisiera, una semana después, todavía estaba estresada…XDXD…pero nada…he vuelto y cuento con renovadas fuerzas…que aunque una sola persona lea mi fic, y aunque sea por puro aburrimiento, mi no abandonará mientras me queden fuerzas…XD...ains…que paranoias, por Yevon…pues eso...muchas gracias por esperar, y aunque este no sea un capítulo propiamente dicho, me sirve mucho para dar a conocer a dos de los personajes más oscuros de este fic…no os preocupéis, el turno de Soka y Tsuzuki llegará….pero quiero torturarlos un poco más…aún así, me ha quedado muy extraño este capi…realmente no se ya ni lo que escribo…ruego que perdonen mis delirios….XDXD…sólo eso..y por favor…vuestros reviews son mi combustible para poder avanzar.._

_Muchísimas gracias a **Dark-san86:.**…¿por qué dices eso de mi querido niño?...Y.Y…Hichancito es muy bueno…lo que ocurre es que lo entenderás según avance el fic, ya verás. Y Hisoka… ¿quién no adora a Hisokita?...aunque mis prefer son Tatsumi y Muraki...XD. Yo también conozco la seria…me encanta en cómo salía luego en Angel, que era la seríe que hacía con Cordelia… (babas)…de todos modos, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic, en serio…Dômo.._

_Mi querido aprendiz padahappy…ains…otro capi más…¡¡¡por fin!...y si…como querría yo tener a un Hichancito para mí también..XDXD…Mentira podrida de la mala pésima y asquerosa!...Han Solo es millones de veces mejor que Anakin Skywalker…XDXD…nada nada…me alegra mucho haber recibido tu review, me hace muy feliz…me alegra que te guste…_

_Y por último, mi querido otooto-chan muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme mis berrinches...y los que te quedan!...XDXD_

_Bye bye minna!...nos vemos en el próximo capi...y estad atentos…dentro de poco empezaré con un pequeño juego…no es que haya premio para el ganador, pero será divertido ver quién gana…XDXD….Jya ne!_

_**-Tsubaki Hi-**_


End file.
